


【J禁／智翔】Kidnap（R18慎）

by Yuki_guo



Series: J禁／OS [9]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 16:46:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21211814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuki_guo/pseuds/Yuki_guo
Summary: ＋A-Z英文單字系列，Kidnap－綁架，感謝一隻出題！＋Peep的後續！＋與實際團體無關＋大野記者X櫻井偶像，病態&妄想慎入注意！＋第一人稱敘述！這次是櫻井視角！





	【J禁／智翔】Kidnap（R18慎）

我是櫻井翔，現在當紅的偶像兼主播。現在正在休息室裡……自慰。  
舔了舔嘴角，我走向門口、把鎖解開。在這同時隔壁的男人走了進來，我情不自禁的呼喚。

「智くん。」

楽しみですね。

＊

大野智是我的高中同學。

那時候我的演藝事業剛開始，原本只是同學的我們距離更加遙遠，到最後甚至沒說過幾句話就畢業了。  
話雖如此，我還是清楚大野智的視線一直都在我身上，那樣的視線熾烈到我都心動了起來，但大野智沒有說過任何和喜歡有關的話。  
我們之間還是有共同好友，藉由那位友人我得知大野智在記者界工作，也藉由那位好友，我知道今天的不速之客是他。  
不想再失去大野智的心情越發強烈，我想我只能靠著這個機會來取回永遠在他身邊的資格。  
所以我先假裝沒事，再趁機尋找隱藏的攝影機。

自慰，把我心中的想念隔著螢幕、隔著一道牆傳達給隔壁的他。

＊

「智くん。」帶著黑框眼鏡的男人明顯愣了一下，在鎖上門後疑惑的問：  
「……翔くん？」看來他還什麼都不知道啊，我輕笑了一下，然後嘟起唇來。  
「智くん、快來啊。」帶著他的手撫上自己的下身，我提醒著他現在的情況，只見大野智的眼神愈加混濁，我內心的慾望也越疊越高。

等你好幾年了，大野智。

「啊啊、嗯……好舒服、」我被他的身子壓在沙發上，上衣被脫掉、呈現全裸的姿態。好熱、全身黏膩卻又放不開，雙手環繞住大野智的肩膀，我在他頸窩處放聲喘息。  
「翔くん、翔くん……」他的大手不停撫摸著我的全身，一被他微涼的手碰到，我的身子反而燙的要燃燒。  
「智、進來……」他低下頭來吻住我的唇，我們的舌頭交纏、唾液承接不住的自嘴角滑落，我隱約覺得我的嘴唇腫了起來、但又不甚在意。

只要是大野智，怎麼樣都沒關係了。

大野智在抹過潤滑液後將中指放進體內，我緊縮的內壁可以明顯感受到他在裡面轉動、惡質的勾起。  
「呃啊啊、」在摩擦到敏感點後他更是壞心的放入另外兩個手指。一想到那人帶著骨感的手指在我的裡面抽插，我就害羞的接近高潮。  
「智くん、哈啊......不夠、再來...」從大野智過來到現在已經過了至少半個鐘頭了，只有手指的慰藉完全不夠，我想要更大的、更粗的東西。  
一想到對方粗大的下身，我縮緊內壁、渴望著對方能夠了解我的心意。三根手指現在是輕易的進出我的體內，大野智輕笑的說道：  
「翔くん還是一樣很好懂呢。」

什麼跟什麼？這種有點瞧不起的語氣讓我有點火。掙扎著爬起身來。

「等等、翔くん你要幹嘛？」我快速的解開他的皮帶，已經抬頭已久的下身彈出。把陰莖給含進嘴裡並吸吮著，時而用牙齒輕咬、或者舌尖舔著對方的頂端。  
「、翔くん......」聽著對方的喘息，我內心的情感越來越膨脹，吞吐幾下後大野智像是受不了的推了推我肩膀。我離開他的下身，離開前還吻了一下尖端、發出啵的一聲。  
「翔くん、我要進去了。」帶著低沉的嗓音這麼一說，他把我的身子翻過來，讓我趴在沙發上、翹著屁股的羞人姿勢像是要向人求歡一樣。我忍不住哽咽的喘了幾聲。

耳邊是大野智的喘息，我感受到後庭被拓展開來，害羞的緊閉上眼、眼淚滑落。

「翔くん整個人泛著櫻花的顏色呢，好漂亮。」聽到對方這麼說，我耳朵更燙了，對方過大的尺寸讓我承受不住的只能呻吟，但是這樣美好的性愛又讓人放不了手。  
「智くん、好快......嗯嗯、啊...哈啊、嗚......」我努力地想要克制住自己發出的聲音，然而實在是過於舒服了。下身在我體內進出，用力的頂著我最敏感的那一點，乳首在沙發表層摩擦，我側著頭讓臉頰貼平布料、口水噎不下去的流下，染濕了臉龐。瀏海凌亂的散著、耳邊男人的重喘、熱氣呼在自己耳廓。

一想到現在的情形──在休息室被人幹插什麼的，太羞恥了。

「翔くん、你夾好緊......」  
「噫呀、嗚、智くん......不要說、......」  
「翔くん、翔くん......我好喜歡你－－」突然的告白讓我嚇了一跳，卻心動的不能呼吸，喘著氣、我勉強轉過頭來，笑的溫柔。  
「我、我也......嗯嗯、最喜歡智くん了、」  
好想你。

＊

我累的躺在沙發，在對方幫我清理好後說了聲再見，約好晚上和他在自己家裡聊聊後他笑著離開，正巧工作人員進來，我趕緊坐直身子，假裝在看劇本。

「櫻井さん您還好嗎？」大概是看出我臉上有不自然的潮紅，工作人員隨口問問。  
「沒事沒事，只是好像遇到小偷了。」他詫異的眼神讓我忍不住勾起嘴角。  
「真的沒事喔，謝謝關心。」我露出禮貌的笑容看著對方在和自己討論完公事後離開。

那個小偷真的很壞呢，把我的心給綁架了。

（後話）

「智くん你在看什麼？」我湊近他正看得專注的筆電，對方馬上把螢幕給關掉的舉動讓我疑惑的挑起了眉。  
「沒、沒什麼......」我瞇細了眼觀察對方一臉心虛的樣子，用眼神使他妥協。  
「翔くん不會想看的......」他嘟起了唇，重新撥放影片的同時把一邊的耳機給我，我聽了不到三秒鐘就把它給扯掉，面色潮紅的對著大野智大喊：  
「你這變態！給我刪掉！」  
「翔くん不就喜歡我這樣的變態？」  
「才沒有！你走開、不要亂摸......」當時只記得誘惑著叫他過來，居然忘記叫他把攝影機給關掉，那個臭小偷、還留著檔案就算了居然在自己面前放！

雖然是我自己說要看的啦......呃、那個傢伙在亂摸哪裡！


End file.
